


Born to be Kings

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Princes of Asgard [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: ... She is Odin's little sister, ... and when she died on Jotunheim, Exploring a bit into how Loki is adopted, Gen, Growing up in the House of Odin, Heroes & Villains, His birth mother is Freya, Loki raised along side Thor, Odin adopted her son, She is the Asgardian Host of half of the Phoenix Force, Then trained by the All-Powerful and utterly Astonishing Lady Phoenix, Trained by Tyr (who is a younger brother to Odin in this)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki were both born to be Kings... but first they were raised as Princes...</p><p>This is the first part of my Princes of Asgard series which ties in with my 'Heroes and Villains' Marvel movie canon series.</p><p>I like exploring the characters and thinking about how they came to be in the positions they were in the first film.</p><p>I do hope you enjoy, Reader :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months and months ago and have had this in my drafts here for a month now... so here is the beginning of my 'Princes of Asgard' series which is tied to my more canon Marvel Cinematic Universe fic series I call 'Heroes & Villains'

Odin and Lady Phoenix emerge within the golden dome of the Bi-Frost Observatory. They both wear expressions of sorrow. Odin carries within his arms the body of his dead sister, Freya. She looks peaceful almost as though she is merely sleeping instead if being locked in death’s embrace. Phoenix holds the wiggling baby… Freya’s son, Loki… in the bend of her left arm. Mjolner is held at her side in her right hand. She looks down sadly at the new born and smiles warmly at him. _‘Funny how he feels heavier than the hammer.’_ She thinks as her eyes look at his little rounded face.

“So this is Freya’s son?” Heimdall asks as he regards the infant.

“He is my son now and shall be addressed as such from this moment on.” Odin commands and starts forward with his dead sister in his arms. Phoenix follows. She knows that inside, Odin is hurting… he feels like he failed. As they leave the Observatory, the sounds of the Bi-Frost are heard behind them and soon warriors of Asgard’s army follow them out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

“Brother! We have the Casket of Ancient Winters!” Tyr shouts as he comes up from behind with said object in hand. He freezes in his tracks and his smile disappears upon seeing his older brother carrying their baby sister. “Is… is she-” Tyr starts but does not finish as he looks at Freya’s still form and deathly pale skin.

“She is dead.” Odin says solemnly and Tyr’s gloved hands clench tighter around the handles of the Casket.

“At least tell me you slew the vile Jotun bastard that did this to her.” Tyr says sternly as his rage filled eyes look hard at Odin.

“No… Laufey lives still.” Odin answers coolly. Tyr is shocked.

“Then we must go back to Jotunheim at once and slay him where he stands, Brother!” Tyr demands hotly.

“No. There has been enough death this day.” Odin says and walks on.

“Surely, Lady Phoenix alone could-”

“I said no.” Odin snaps and gives Tyr a cold glare. Tyr bristles under the gaze but says no more. He turns his attention to Lady Phoenix then and notices the baby in her arms.

“And who is this?” Tyr asks curious and perplexed at the sight of the infant.

“Freya’s son.” Phoenix replies.

“MY son.” Odin snaps as he stops to look back over his shoulder. Phoenix nods her head in acknowledgement to the Asgardian King.

“Odin’s son. His name is Loki.” Phoenix then says and Tyr gives a hard yet sad look to the baby boy with a shock of coal black hair and bright blue eyes.

“He has Freya’s coloring.” Tyr says solemnly then offers a wane smile to the wiggling babe. A tiny arm reaches out and brushes against the Casket of Ancient Winters. The babe’s skin turns pale blue at the moment of contact and Tyr’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

“He is Laufey’s first-born.” Phoenix then says in a near whisper to the taller and broader Asgardian.

“Laufey’s…” Tyr starts yet leaves the sentence unfinished. _Laufey’s son… Laufey’s heir._ Truly, the Asgardians have taken more than just the Casket this day. Phoenix can sense the swirl of varied emotions in Odin’s youngest brother as he pulls the Casket away from the baby’s touch and they both watch the pale blue fade to cream.

“I will forever be keeping a close eye on this boy.” Tyr says and frowns. Phoenix knows the High General’s meaning… there is a Frost Giant in Asgard and that makes him weary.

“As long as we treat him with respect and acceptance, he should do just fine.” Phoenix then says.

“Respect is earned through Strength, Acceptance through deeds of valor. If he proves to be a warrior he will fit in with the rest of us.” Tyr says and his voice is as hard as spell-forged steel.

“If not? Say he is more inclined to magic than battle?” Phoenix asks curiously.

“If that is to pass then Freya should have birthed a girl child.” Tyr replies with a huff and walks on. Phoenix looks down at the now fussing baby. Since he is so young, his thoughts are not in coherent words but rather needs… and little Loki is hungry. Phoenix knows of one place to take him. She floats up into the air and zooms off into the dark sky which lightens in the east with the coming dawn. She knows where her intended destination is and soon disappears into the burst of orange flames as she approaches the palace’s golden spires.

“Frigga?” Phoenix calls out as she reappears inside the Queen’s Royal Chambers. Frigga is awake and attending to Thor who is suckling upon a breast. The Asgardian Queen smiles warmly at Phoenix then the smile fades as she notes the sad look within the emerald eyes.

“What is it? Did something happen to Odin?” Frigga asks at first then her blue eyes widen. “Freya?”

“Freya is… dead.” Phoenix says sadly and lowers her gaze to the ground. The silence is only broken by the soft mumbling whimpers of little Loki. Frigga’s eyes are moist with tears but she looks up curiously to the wriggling baby in Phoenix’s arms.

“And who is this precious little soul?” The Queen asks kindly as she closes the distance between them. Phoenix looks at the baby in her arms and smiles sadly.

“He is Loki… Freya’s only child and now he is your second son, Queen Frigga.” Phoenix replies and shifts the babe so that Frigga can get a better look at him. The Asgardian Queen smiles brightly down at the little one though melancholy dances in her eyes still.

“He favors her coloring.” Frigga says then moves away to put the now dozing Thor down in his large crib. Frigga then returns to Phoenix and gestures to hold Loki which Phoenix allows. Loki fusses but does not cry.

“I’m certain you are hungry, little man.” Frigga says warmly and exposes her other breast. The babe wastes no time at all and latches on immediately, suckling hard and incessantly for nourishment. “Oh my, you are hungry.” Frigga then says and chuckles as she beams warmly at the new little one.

“The Jotun King, Laufey, is his father so he is a half breed.” Phoenix tells Frigga giving the Queen the details as she gently sways while he feeds and hums a sweet lullaby to him.

“And I shall love him no less than Thor.” Frigga says motherly as she continues to watch him feed. Her smile is bright and warm like the sun itself. Phoenix smiles at the sight and knows that Loki is in good hands here. “He’s so small and oddly quiet.” Frigga then says after a while of silence.

“That he is… but he will be tall. Perhaps not as tall as Thor will be, but close enough. He’ll have a great gift for magic as well.” Phoenix says simply as she continues to smile at Frigga and the suckling new born. In the space of a few more moments, the dark haired babe passes out and Frigga sits him gently down in the large crib with baby Thor. The two look so peaceful sleeping side by side in the golden sheets. Thor is swaddled in white whilst Loki is swaddled in the green blanket he had been wrapped in soon after his birth.

“These colors suit him…” Frigga starts as she rubs her hand upon his now full little belly. “The green and gold.”

“Aye, they do.” Phoenix says in agreement and smiles at how Fate has played out the choice of his colors that she had seen him wearing in her vision.

“I shall retire now, Lady Phoenix. The loss of Freya saddens me greatly… but I feel a new joy at seeing her live on in her son who is now my precious responsibility. Thank you.” Frigga says and places a warm hand upon Phoenix’s upper arm as she smiles sadly. Phoenix nods yet says nothing as she returns the smile. Frigga then wraps her arms about herself and moves to her large bed. Phoenix disappears in a burst of flame.

 

_____________

A few years pass and the two babes grow as brothers. Frigga dotes upon them both equally and Tyr grills them both hard in the training yard the day following Loki’s fifth name-day. Thor has had a year’s head start and so knocks the small wooden sword from his little brother’s smaller hands easily. Loki makes a pouty face every time, but he does not cry even as his little fingers sting from the repeated hits.

“You hold it too gently, Prince Loki.” Tyr says firmly. “Grip the hilt firmly like a true warrior would, not as a maiden fair.” Tyr adds as Lady Phoenix watches from a stone railing above. She shakes her head at Tyr’s advice… then suddenly a guard approaches and speaks to Tyr, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. She knows what is going on… trouble has started brewing on Alfheim recently and Odin is worried that if the Bright Elf King, Eldorith, can’t control it then Asgard will be called in to aid their ally. Odin wants to avoid any out right war with any of the Realms… a stance he has taken since his sister’s death during the last great war with Jotunheim… but if he has too… he will sound the horns of war and go to battle.

“Continue practicing your routines until I return.” Tyr tells the two boys before he walks off briskly with the guard. The boys dutifully obey and Phoenix drifts down just as Thor smacks Loki’s already bleeding knuckles again and the wooden sword clatters to the ground.

“You did that on purpose, Thor.” Loki snaps and glares his icy eyes at his slightly taller brother.

“It’s not my fault you hold your sword like a girl.” Thor retorts with a smirk.

“You are both wrong.” Phoenix says as she walks the rest of the distance to the Princes. She kneels beside Loki and takes his injured little hand in hers. His rounded cheeks flush in embarrassment as does Thor’s. Phoenix closes her hands over Loki’s and there is an orange glow from within. Loki’s eyes widen in awe and he stares at his healed knuckles for a moment more as Phoenix picks up the small wooden training sword. She studies the battered marks upon the length of the blade and feels its weight in her hand.

“There’s a trick to holding a sword properly…” Phoenix starts and both boys listen to her intently. “You have to make the sword a part of you… an extension of your limb.” She says as she steps back and swings the blade gracefully through sweeping arcs and quicksilver thrusts as she spins like a dancer stopping only to settle in various defensive stances before moving fluidly into the next attack.

“That’s all very true, Lady Phoenix.” Balder says as her wooden sword clashes with his as she spins around to face him. He smiles at her as she pushes him away using the little wooden sword. Balder grins and advances once more. He sweeps across with his weapon and Phoenix ducks and whips her right leg out so quickly that Balder can’t step back in time and so winds up falling on his ass upon the hard paving stones of the training yard.

“Strength is made useless when countered with speed and quick wits.” Phoenix says as she turns to wink and smile at the boys. They laugh at Balder as he rolls and quickly stands. He moves to strike at her with her back turned but the attack is blocked by the wooden sword which she braces against her bracer close to the tip. She then pushes that arm out as well as the sword and Balder is sent back as her full focus levels upon him. The wooden swords clash as they trade blows yet Phoenix gains the ground as she harries Balder to back-step constantly with her furious speed. He sees an opening as she lowers her sword further out on her left side than is wise and so he darts in…

But it is a feint, a trick which he blunders right into and doesn’t see the trap for what it is until it is sprung. As he thrusts forward in all haste, Phoenix moves in a side step and turns her body slightly as she turns the wooden sword in her hands until it rests underhanded against her right forearm. She then slides the wooden weapon along the shaft of Balder’s wooden training sword and with a hard jerk of her right wrist and push from her left hand upon the hilt’s pummel… she knocks Balder’s sword away harmlessly and crashes into him with her right shoulder. She really leans into the move too and he is knocked backwards forcefully to fall and skid upon the ground for several paces.

“And strength when applied correctly… can end a fight in the blink of an eye.” Phoenix says as she twirls the wooden sword in her right hand and looks to the young Princes with a warm smile. “Speed, Strength, and Wits are all needed in a warrior… too much focus upon one… weakens.” She then adds and walks to Balder who shakes his head and takes the offered hand as she helps him regain his feet.

“As I said before you must make the sword an extension of your limb. To do that, a sword should be held comfortably… neither too tight nor too loosely, so that it feels like a part of you.” Phoenix says as she twirls the wooden weapon once more though briefly. She stops the movement and then takes a knee to be at eye level with the two boys. She holds the sword before her with the point on the ground and hilt in hand. “But a sword is just a tool. It can be taken away… when that occurs, you have to use your greatest weapon. Do you know what that is?” She then challenges. Both boys shake their heads not knowing the answer. She didn’t expect them to know but now she has their full attention.

“It is your mind. Your wits must be kept sharper than spell-forged steel… for when you are disarmed and you wish to defeat your foe all you have is your wits and your physical prowess. Your speed and strength must be used effectively to turn your foe’s own strengths into their disadvantage and when the opening presents itself… STRIKE!” Phoenix says then smiles.

“Here. Now practice your grip, Loki, as you go through your routines.” She then says and offers the sword hilt first to Loki. The youngest Prince curls his fingers around the hilt reverently and tests his grip. He then strides over to the padded wooden post and starts swinging through the simple routines Tyr had taught him earlier… he even attempts a few of the more daring moves that Phoenix had just done in the little improvised sparring session with Balder.

“You, too, Thor.” Phoenix then says to the golden haired boy and he hurries over to the post beside Loki’s and starts hacking away at it. She smiles at the two then senses and hears Balder approach from behind.

“You are an excellent teacher, Lady Phoenix.” The golden haired young man says with a warm smile. “You bested the best swordsman in Asgard with a child’s training weapon. I fear I shall be a laughing stock.” He then adds in mock offence but laughs at himself and Phoenix chuckles at his humor. He then gives her a look that Phoenix has seen all too often on other men… “You are really quite brilliant with children. I’m surprised you haven’t taken a husband and birthed a few of your own by now.”

“One day… perhaps, but not today.” Phoenix says turning down his subtle offer in her own subtle way. She then flies up and away towards the tiered gardens which are next to the training grounds and archery range on one side of the back of the Palace of the Watchtower. Balder smiles and watches her leave for a moment then looks away. He has harbored growing feelings for the elusive Lady Phoenix for the past few years now. She may have turned him down at this time, but she did say ‘one day’… perhaps he still has a chance. He smiles at that thought.

_____________

 

Another year passes and things upon Alfheim are tense but not out of control just yet… Lady Phoenix has continued to teach the two young Princes of Asgard sword play and they are improving under her tutelage. She now tries to teach them something new…

“It is good to have skill in many various weapons so that you do not become too specialized.” Phoenix says as she holds a wooden dagger in her hand. “Holding it like this makes the weapon visible and thus alerts your foe to your intent before you make a move.” She says as she holds it over-handed in her right hand.

“A dagger is too small for a truly great warrior to wield in battle.” Little Thor says with a dismissive huff. Phoenix’s left hand flashes out and suddenly a second wooden dagger she had been holding underhanded is pressed against the golden Prince’s throat. His face is painted with surprise and Loki snickers from where he stands. The dagger in her right hand is then suddenly against the dark haired boy’s throat as well and he goes silent in his own shock at the speed of her movement.

“A hidden blade is as effective as a sword or an axe upon the field of battle… and off of it.” She says to Thor. Her green eyes then turn to Loki. “And a distraction causes a careless foe to forget what is right in front of his face at times.” She then lowers the wooden weapons. She jerks her left hand to grip the wooden blade and flips the dagger in her right hand at the same time to hold that one in like manner. She then presents the wooden weapons to the Princes. “Train your slashes and thrusts upon the padded posts.” Phoenix commands them and they take the wooden daggers and do as she says. She stops them from time to time to demonstrate holding the dagger and using it in certain ways upon certain places on the body. After a few weeks of training have passed, she has them stand at the side of one of the sparring squares.

“Come now, Thor, and show me what you’ve learned.” Phoenix says and Thor hesitantly steps inside the square. He swallows hard and holds his wooden dagger in obvious fashion as he takes a crouching stance. Phoenix towers above the young boy as she just stands there.

“One day you may fight Giants and they’ll tower over you then as I do now… will you hesitate as a man grown?” Phoenix says and Thor’s face frowns with anger. He rushes her and slashes from left to right. Phoenix steps back and moves to grab his right wrist but he spins away too quickly to her right. He brings his dagger around and makes to stab the back of her thigh but she steps away and spins to bring her left heel up to kick him. Thor sees the attack coming and drops to his knees. He slides under easily but isn’t quick enough to spring up to his feet before she is on him. She grabs his wrist and twists just enough as she flattens him down upon his back to bring the weapon to his own throat.

“You are improving with your evasive maneuvers, Thor… but we are going to have to build your strength up some more.” She says with a warm smile as she releases him and helps him stand. Thor nods but says nothing. She gestures for him to leave the square then looks to Loki. “Your turn.” She says to the younger dark haired Prince. Loki takes a deep breath and straightens his stance as he walks in with his hands behind his back and head held high. He just stands there as calm as he can.

“Well… are you going to make a move?” Phoenix asks curiously.

“I am a Prince of Asgard and Princes don’t attack first… Giants do.” Loki says as he keeps his haughty air though a bead of sweat forms on the side of his brow and trickles down slowly. Phoenix smiles at his cleverness in the role-playing.

“Very well then… Prince of Asgard… here comes the Giant.” Phoenix says and rushes forward… three long strides brings her within arms reach of the youngest Prince. So she swings her right fist out and Loki leans back allowing the arm to move past harmlessly though he feels the wind off her attack. He then turns in his side step to avoid her right foot as it slides forward quickly to trip him. His arms come up from behind his back and he swipes the wooden dagger up the inside of her inner thigh. Phoenix then darts her left hand out to catch his wrist before he can bring the wooden weapon down upon her thigh for another attack, a stab. She yanks him off balance as she pulls him towards her.

She expects him to be surprised but he is calm instead and so he spins to knee her in the stomach with his left leg but her right forearm deflects the limb spinning him. Now he is surprised and planted face down upon the stone with Phoenix restraining him. His legs are trapped between hers, right arm twisted behind his back, and her right hand upon the back of his neck. He scowls at her with his pouty face from his humiliation.

“Pride proceeds the fall, haughty Prince.” Phoenix says then releases him and stands. Loki spins around to sit upon the paving stones with that pouty scowl still upon his face. Phoenix chuckles to herself and places a hand on her hip as she looks down at him. “I will hand it to you though… you scored a hit, a slash though it was. Even used your moment of disadvantage to your advantage… but arrogance can cost you dearly. Come… I know of some sweet apple tarts in the palace kitchens that are in need of slaying.” Phoenix then says with a bright smile to Loki and his little face lights up immediately. He has a weakness for sweets.

“Me too!” Thor says excitedly as he hurries to her side at the mention of the sweets. Phoenix helps little Loki stand and holds his hand.

“Of course you can help slay these yummy apple tarts as well.” She says and takes his hand in her other one. They then make their way merrily into the palace. The little boys skip happily beside Phoenix as she swings their arms and sings a children’s song to them. Odin watches the three leave from a balcony overhead with his remaining eye. He smiles at the sight then turns away.

 

_____________

It is late afternoon and the sun shines merrily down upon the tiered gardens. Phoenix is reclining in the bent arm of a tall statue of some Asgardian hero named Sigurd. She looks like a swaddled babe ready to be put to crib as she lounges lazily in the bright light delighting in the warmth upon her creamy skin.

“Lady Phoenix! Lady Phoenix!” Comes the excited cries of little Loki. The woman in white and gold opens a green eye to look in the direction of the eight year old child as he hurries across the circular lawn and paving stones. She loses sight of him briefly as he runs past some thick bushes then comes out to cross the small clearing and stand before the foot of the towering statue of Asgard’s long ago legendary hero. He looks up. “Come and see what I have learned today in my magic studies!” He says up to her with a wide grin. Phoenix sits up and dangles a leg over the edge. She smiles warmly then pushes off from the bent arm that holds a sword’s hilt. She floats gracefully down and alights before the little Loki. She notices something is off about the boy. There is no sweat upon his brow or pant in his voice.

“Very clever, Loki.” She says loudly. “Before today the youngest magic-wielder I’ve known of in my time to summon doppelgangers was fifty. And it took her half that time to master the complex spell.” Loki… the real Loki… pops out from behind the bushes with a wide grin upon his face.

“Truly? Because Mother just taught me this spell today.” Loki beams with pride at his skill with magic. Phoenix smiles as the double disappears in a green shimmer.

“Aye and with such talent… you will be the envy of every magic-wielder in all the Nine Realms.” Phoenix says with a smile. Loki huffs at that.

“I’d rather the warriors be jealous of me than a bunch of girls.” Loki sulks and kicks a pebble on the paving stones with the toe of his little boot.

“I’m jealous… and I don’t wield magic.” Phoenix says. Loki looks up at her like she has two heads.

“But you can fly and heal and create those adamant crystal feathers out of thin air.” Loki says perplexed. “I thought you were so skilled at magic that you were the greatest in all the Realms… even better than Mother and Father.” Phoenix smiles down at Loki for his words are sweet to her.

“Frigga would be amused by your words but don’t speak such to Odin.” Phoenix chuckles as she crouches down to be at eye level with little Loki. She then sighs. “It is true that most wielders of magic are female but the males are no less skilled… so take heart in your natural talents and never feel ashamed of them or be made to.” Loki smiles at her words and then holds his small hands before him. He creates a ball of swirling green energy then releases it and it turns into dozens of energy butterflies. Phoenix holds her hand out as one lands lightly upon her offered palm. She then blows on it and the green energy is carried away like dust leaving a real butterfly in its place. The others that are fluttering about shed the energy as well and continue flying around the pair as real butterflies.

“See! You can do magic, Lady Phoenix!” Loki says excitedly as he awes at the marvelous emerald winged butterfly with black stripes and pale blue dots upon the edges of those black-lined wings.

“That was not magic… at least not the kind you are learning.” Phoenix says to the little boy. Smart as he is, he would not understand as of yet how her powers work. That will come in time though.

“Teach it to me, please?” He pleads innocently and his bright blue eyes beg her eagerly. Phoenix smiles sadly and sighs.

“I am afraid, little Princeling, my abilities are not something that can be learned. One either has them or they don’t.” Phoenix says then smiles warmly at Loki as she quickly changes the subject before he can become disheartened by her words. “What shall we name this new kind of butterfly?” Loki looks at them and puts a finger to his chin as he goes deep in thought.

“The name should reflect the maker…” Phoenix starts leading him down a train of thought. A sudden ‘o’ look crosses his little face then.

“Emerald phoenix!” Loki says with a grin.

“How about… Emerald Prince? You did supply the magic for me to bring them fully into reality.” Phoenix says and smiles as he nods his head. The butterfly in her hand flutters its wings then takes to the air and dances away upon the breeze to travel the gardens.

“Emerald Prince… I like it.” Loki says with a happy smile.

“Come, let us go find your mother and bring her here to see the new butterflies.” Phoenix then says as she stands and places a hand upon the boy’s shoulder. He agrees yet does not catch the sorrow in her green eyes though she smiles warmly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mother loves the new butterflies, Thor.” Loki says happily as he and Thor are skipping around on the ground level of the tiered gardens. They watch the butterflies flutter on through the air as the sun sets in the west. Lady Phoenix watches the two boys having fun just being children…

 _‘These years are so fleeting to Asgardians… when they are past and the next five thousand years meanders on, moments like this fade from memory and warriors soon forget the meaning of innocence, care-free fun, and of course… mischief. Children are a reminder of these things… always a constant truth.’_ Phoenix thinks as she spies them now chasing each other in a game of ‘catch me if you can’. Their laughter is heart-warming.

“One day they will be Kings of two Realms.” Odin says as he approaches Lady Phoenix’s perch upon the rail of the third tier balcony. “And they will stand together in alliance as brothers.”

“The future holds many things… all of which are yet to be written.” Phoenix says simply… it is a truth and a warning.

“Aye… but we can steer the course as best we can.” Odin answers. Phoenix turns her emerald gaze to the All-Father.

“Then steer wisely, King Odin… or dash the ship upon the rocks of uncertainty.” Phoenix says.

“Your mentorship to my sons is most effective… everyday I watch you train them in the sparring squares and they grow in skill.” Odin says and nods his head.

“It’s not just skill in combat they need. Wisdom is required as well.” Phoenix says to Odin as she turns her eyes back to the boys below. They have moved higher in the gardens darting around the statues in the Alfheim section. She has spent time telling the young Princes of the other Realms by walking through those sections of the gardens and even explaining the histories and stories of the statues as well.

“And experience will grant them that. They are free to make mistakes.” Odin says simply in reply.

“Is that why you levy such a heavy hand at Loki’s pranks?” Phoenix asks as she leans back upon the rail she is sitting upon to eye Odin. The All-Father regards her with a narrowed single eye. Others would flinch from this glare, but not her.

“I cannot have him believing that he can steal anything he wants. Even if it is sweets before the evening meal.” Odin cautions coolly.

“Of course not… but the incident with the bakers is not the one I speak of.” Phoenix says and spares a glance to the playing Princes below before looking back at Odin. “You had Loki flogged for using magic to turn your mead into vinegar the other night.” Her eyes are sharper than honed adamite. Odin’s glare matches hers.

“Such behavior is unbecoming of a Prince of Asgard and requires swift correction.” Odin says with restrained anger in his tone.

“Unjust punishments for simple pranks break bonds and leads to sour moods.” Phoenix retorts coldly. Odin takes in a sharp inhale as Phoenix looks back down.

“I will not spoil my sons by sparing the lash.” Odin says through clenched teeth.

“I said nothing of spoiling… I speak of acknowledging and caring for them both.” Phoenix says. “Now if you will excuse me, Odin. I have to impart some wisdom to the future Kings.” Phoenix adds then drops from the ledge. She floats down gracefully and seems to glide to the current position of the two young boys. Odin watches her go and he feels a pang of regret deep in his heart at the truth of her words as she leaves… just as Phoenix had intended for him to feel.

“Come with me now, boys. It’s time I told you both a story.” Phoenix says as her feet touch down upon solid ground again. The two little Princes stop and immediately rush to her.

“I want to hear.” Loki says eagerly with a grin as he appears from behind a bush.

“Me too!” Thor shouts as he comes over last… for he had been chasing one of Loki’s doppelgangers. Lady Phoenix holds out her hands.

“Then take my hands… and a story you shall have.” She says with a warm smile. They immediately take her hands with theirs and in a moment they are floating above the garden. Thor and Loki both marvel at the fact that they are flying before the three zoom up to reach the highest tower at the center of the golden palace in the space of three heartbeats. They land gently upon the floor of the high tower and look out at the sun as it slips below the edge of the Realm and night quickly follows. The stars and moons shine brighter now in the absence of the great luminary and the boys are eager for the promised tale to be told.

“What is this story about, Lady Phoenix?” Loki asks as he and Thor look to her expectantly. Phoenix smiles at them.

“I hope it’s a tale of a great battle were an Asgardian hero slays monsters!” Thor says and punches a fist into the air. Loki rolls his bright blue eyes.

“It is about a King of Old and the twin moons in the sky above.” Phoenix says as she gestures up to where one moon is a crescent following the sun to slip below the edge of Asgard and the then at the other which is full and rising over the opposite edge. “Did you know the moons have names?” She then asks.

“Names?” Thor asks perplexed while Loki’s face lights up.

“Hugin and Munin.” Loki answers excitedly. Phoenix nods.

“That is correct, but do you know what those names mean in the Old Tongue?” Phoenix then asks of Loki and he purses his lips and looks down in thought for a moment. He then huffs and shakes his head. “Hugin means Thought and Munin means Memory.” She says and Loki looks up at her curiously.

“It is said that long ago a powerful Asgardian King skilled in the ways of Ancient Magic created the moons to watch over all of Asgard as well as the other Nine Realms.” Phoenix starts.

“Like Heimdall!” Thor shouts and smiles.

“Like Heimdall, yes.” Phoenix says with a smile. She then continues, “Hugin gathered all thoughts from all beings as they were being thought and Munin gathered every memory ever made. They then imparted the knowledge gathered to the Old King and he used it to keep an ever-watchful eye on his enemies, but he could only access this knowledge by sitting upon the golden throne, The Seat of the Watchtower.”

“That’s why it is called that.” Thor says as he nods his head in understanding.

“Actually the Throne’s true name is Hlidskialf in the Old Tongue… and the palace is known as the Watchtower or in the Old Tongue… Idavoll… which became the name of the city that now sprawls out around us… though the Capital hasn’t been called that since Asgard split away from Vanaheim. None now live who remember that… except myself.” Phoenix tells the two boys.

“How old are you then, Lady Phoenix?” Loki asks curiously as he looks at her more closely.

“Older than you think, but that is surely a dangerous question to ask of any woman directly, young Prince.” Phoenix says with a chuckle. “Perhaps one day I will humor you with the answer, but for now that is a mystery for another time.” And right on cue, Thor yawns. “It’s bedtime for you both now.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Thor grumbles and yawns again. Soon Loki is yawning as well and scratching at his eyes to rub the sleep away.

“Silly boys… fighting the inevitable.” Phoenix says as she shakes her head and watches them grumble and stretch doing their best to fight the tiredness they feel… and they are failing. “Come on.” She says warmly and curls an arm around the waist of one and then curls an arm around the waist of the other. She lifts them easily with her Asgardian strength and their heads dip and wobble only to fall upon her shoulders as they slip off into slumber.

She drops from the great height and slowly descends until she reaches the balcony of the Nursery Chamber and floats inside. She opens her arms and they float away from her. She looks ahead as she just stands there and focuses on the multiple tasks of removing the clothes they are wearing while turning down their beds and getting their night clothes out of the dressers then putting those clothes on them. They float down to rest upon their beds and Lady Phoenix tucks them in as their discarded clothes float to the collection basket so they can be laundered.

“Goodnight, Prince Thor.” Phoenix whispers as she tucks Thor in and he just lays there in deep sleep. She then glides over to Loki’s bed and pulls the covers over him.

“Goodnight, Prince Loki.” Phoenix whispers and he rolls.

“Goodnight… Lady Phoenix.” He whispers out sleepily as he nuzzles his fluffy pillow. Phoenix smiles and flies towards the balcony door. She lowers the lights with the wave of a hand then zooms out into the night.

**_____________**

 

The next day Odin goes to retrieve his sons from their history lessons in the library with Kvasir, the aged Librarian who was old when Odin was but a boy himself. The old man with his receding white hair and large glasses is an amusing sight as he flails his skinny limbs out in pantomime as he tells of some long ago battle.

“And then Odin, the All-Father, swoops in to strike at the Frost Giant King, Laufey, in attempt to stop the power hungry villain from conquering defenseless Midgard.” Kvasir says and the two boys are captivated by the telling. Odin smiles as he watches a moment longer then clears his throat and Kvasir stops.

“King Odin! Just in time to hear the best part! I was regaling your sons with the telling of how you lead Asgard’s noble army in defense of Midgard.” The old man says with a friendly smile.

“Yes, so I heard. I shall tell them the rest of that war then, Good Kvasir.” Odin says and nods his head to the old librarian.

“Of course, Sire. None could speak of the War with Jotunheim with more sincerity and truth than you.” Kvasir says and bows his head to Asgard’s King.

“Come, my sons.” Odin says simply and the two boys stand and hurry to their father. He takes their hands and smiles solemnly at them. “I shall tell you now of the duties of a Good King and the follies of an Errant Tyrant.” Odin says as they walk past the long aisles of bookshelves and past the spiraling stairs that lead to the higher levels above. “Kvasir has told you of Midgard, yes?”

“Actually, Lady Phoenix has taught us the most about the other Realms, Father.” Loki answers as he looks up at Odin.

“Very well… she’s told you of how fleeting Mortal lives are?” Odin then asks.

“Yes.” Thor answers this time. “They die before they even really get to live.”

“This is true. It also means they forget things easily.” Odin says as they walk. “Long ago the Mortals accepted a simple truth… that they are not alone in this Universe. Some Realms they knew were home to those they believed to be theirs gods… while others, they knew to fear.” Odin starts. “Before you were born, Loki, and when you but a swaddled babe, Thor… The Jotun King, Laufey, sought to conquer the other Nine Realms. He struck out at the weak and threatened to cover Midgard in another Ice Age as Ymir had in the time of my great-great-grand-father, King Thorain.” Odin continues as they approach the library doors and exit.

“Laufey had long since covered Jotunheim in oppressive ice and snow in an endless winter as cold as his icy heart. He attacked our allies the Dwarves upon their Homeworld of Nidavillar as well. I lead the majority of Asgard’s might against the massive force of Frost Giants on Midgard to protect those who had not the strength to defend themselves whilst my sister, Freya…” At this Odin frowns and a sad look fills his single eye. Loki looks up in time to see it and it pains the little Prince to see his father so sad. “She led the assault to aid our Dwarven allies.” Odin sighs as they walk briskly down the halls and enter a lift which takes them down swiftly to the floor where the Weapons Vault is located. He then continues his telling.

“She was caught though her warriors fought hard and managed to wrest the Dwarven halls from the frigid grasp of the Jotuns. They were driven back into their Realm and she was taken with them. So I gathered Asgard’s full might and struck at the heart of Jotun power. Their King fell for his foolish ambition though he dealt a mortal wound to my sister, Freya… and she died upon the frozen Realm in my arms.” Odin says sadly. The two brothers look at each other around their father’s front with silent expressions of sadness at the thought of being in a similar situation where one of them would die in the others arms.

They step out of the lift and walk down the long vaulted hallway to the doors leading to the Weapons Vault. Odin had released his sons’ hands before exiting the lift so they walk a step behind their noble father. The Einherjar stand straighter and hold their shields and spears at attention upon seeing their King. The large double doors open on their own accord at the King’s approach and he enters with his sons in tow. They pass the various relics captured from other Realms during wars fought in times long past. The shimmering green Norn Stone etched with runes known as the Tablet of Life and Death is from Nornheim. Loki eyes it curiously as they pass… he can feel the magic of it call to his own. He snaps his eyes forward then to look at the glowing blue Casket seated upon a pedestal ahead which is before a wall of white light and spiked bars of scabrite. It, too, calls out to him. Loki looks over at Thor who also wonders at the various trophies in the Weapons Vault.

“So the source of the Jotuns power was removed from them that day…” Odin says as the boys stop before the pedestal and Odin stands behind the Casket of Ancient Winters. He runs his hands over the smooth surface which is etched at the sides with swirls and angles. “And so Asgard retreated from the other Realms at the end of the last Great War as peace fell across the Nine, shining out amid the stars as a beckon of hope to all others. Though we have fallen into the myths and legends of the Mortals we defended there may come a day when one of you will have to defend that peace… as King.”

“Do the Frost Giants still live, Father?” Loki asks curiously though there is a hint of trepidation to his small voice.

“When I am King… I will hunt the monsters down and slay them all!” Thor says enthusiastically as he swings his little fists eager for battle and grinning like a fool. Loki looks over at his older brother and frowns slightly at the declaration. It seems Thor has forgotten Lady Phoenix’s lessons which Loki has memorized. _Seek not confrontation… for your foe will seek you out in all haste and there is the opening through which you can strike a blow…_ Thor can be a blockhead at times and Loki knows this.

“A Wise King does not seek war…” Odin says pointedly to his sons though his single eye starts on Loki it falls on Thor with a sternness. “But he must always be ready for it.” He then adds as he glances between them equally. Odin then walks away from the pedestal and his sons follow in haste.

“I am ready, Father.” Loki says with a merry smile as he takes his father’s larger hand. Thor rushes up on Odin’s right side and takes that hand as well.

“Me too.” The young golden Prince says eagerly. Odin smiles down at his two sons as he squeezes their hands in reassurance.

“Only one of you may ascend to the Throne…” Odin starts. “But both of you were born to be Kings.” He adds cryptically as they leave the Weapons Vault. Little does the All-Father know that these words will shape the Fates of both his sons in the coming millennia and alter countless destinies in its wake… for words have a power all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Get ready for some excitement and adventure to come in this series! I hope reading about the Brothers Odinson growing up and learning lessons in fighting, magic, and academics wasn’t too boring since this is practically school for them in this starter.
> 
> As for the butterfly, The Emerald Prince… they look like Monarchs only green instead of orange and pale blue dots instead of white. In the comics, Loki has a thing about dissolving into flocks of moths or butterflies to escape attacks, so I felt him ‘creating’ a new species of butterfly on Asgard would be a nice ‘tip of the hat’ to the comics here.
> 
> And Kvasir is my Stan Lee cameo!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed and Reviews are always welcomed :)


End file.
